Kayaba Natsumi
Kayaba Natsumi is the Family Head of the Natsumi Clan, and the current leader of the Zetsubō Village. He has retired from his ninja past to better watch over his village and remains dormant. Though he has retired, this doesn't mean he lost his skill as a ninja, he is prepared to protect his village from any intruders. Background Kayaba was born in the Zetsubō Village, a small village crowded with people of all kind. He loved the Zetsubō Village and thought of it as a safe haven. Every day, he would walk around the village, talking to all different sorts of people, making friends. On one of these occasions, Kayaba met a young lady named Okino, they instantly fell in love. As time passed it was time for Kayaba to become the Village Head, he watched over and protected the village as he cherished it greatly. Time passed and Kayaba retired from his position as a ninja to better look after his family and the village, it was then when Okino announced she was pregnant, they were both overjoyed. Kayaba had three kids over time, Izumi, their first child, Aigis their second, and Tatsuya, their third child. Personality Kayaba is very humble and protective of his loved ones. He greatly loves his family and village and will put his life on the line to save them. Since he was a child, he had always loved to explore, even to this day, it's one of his favorite things to do. He says the act of exploring a cave or a dungeon in search of treasure was his favorite thing to do when he was a teenager. He is also very curious and asks a lot of questions, it can get annoying at times, but it is in good faith. Appearance Kayaba has blonde hair, later turned gray from old age and a black and white haori that he usually wears while in casual attire. Kayaba Natsumi.jpg|Kayaba Natsumi Kayaba's Armor.jpg|Kayaba's Armor Kayaba In Fight.jpg|Kayaba in a fight While on missions, or in fights, Kayaba usually wears a particular set of red and white armor with a matching blade and shield. His expertise in Kenjutsu allows him to battle with ease while with his sword. His skill while in this attire is immeasurable, much so that he was granted the title of the "Blood Iron Knight," when his fame started to pick up. His nickname of the "Blood Iron Knight," was what many people knew him as in his days of being a ninja, not many of his comrades knowing his real name, all they really knew was that he was useful in combat. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Being a Natsumi, Kayaba has an abnormal amount of chakra that he is able to expel in quick succession. Along with large chakra reserves, Kayaba has great knowledge about chakra and ninjutsu, as the studies fascinate him. Chakra Type Kayaba, being part of the Natsumi Family, has a unique type of chakra, rare amongst most. The chakra grants Kayaba enhanced chakra reserves and a, a proficiency in chakra control, due to the light properties of his chakra and his Kekkei Genkai, Light Release which allows him to manipulate light. The most unusual of the abilities though is the abnormal thing that triggers when Kayaba is in his peak state. A blinding glow, as if you were looking up to the sun forms from Kayaba, this has been known to be an upper edge in combat, showing that if you look at him for too long you might go blind. With this Kayaba can maneuver around and strike his opponent without the worry of a counterattack. Chakra Control The second ability of his Unique Chakra, making him capable of manipulating and expelling his chakra with ease as he would with light using his Kekkei Genkai, has proven to be quite useful to Kayaba. Most techniques requiring chakra control, Kayaba has excelled in, cutting his time in half for learning chakra control-based jutsu. Kenjutsu By looking at Kayaba fighting for just seconds, you can tell his powerful sword isn't the only thing allowing him to excel in Kenjutsu. Kayaba's greatest attribute is his extreme skill in Kenjutsu, he has mastered the arts of Kenjutsu to a surprising degree. His strikes are swift, precise, and deeply thought out even if it may just take a few moments to think of the best course of action. He even once said that a sword, even if it were rusty and worn down, would be his weapon in any situation compared to his ninjutsu. He thinks of his sword as less of a tool, but more of a limb, showcasing alone his expertise in Kenjutsu. Stats